Never Mind the Past
by PaigeSpecter
Summary: Andrea Elles only hunted when she needed to... But her skills are noticed by the Winchesters, and her life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hi! This is my first attempt at fic, so be nice! ^^ I don't own anything in this story, save for my O/C, Andrea Elles.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

It was a Friday night. Most girls would be out on a Friday, having fun with their friends. But Andrea Elles sat alone in her bathroom, absent-mindedly

straightening her hair. She didn't even have a reason to, she wasn't going anywhere. Andrea Elles had no friends, nobody to impress. She did it for

herself. After completing half of it and burning her finger four times, she heard a noise. It was a... Scratching sound. It made her nervous.

"Hello?", she called, "Is anyone there?"

There was no response. Shrugging, she turned back to her hair. But then, a voice sounded behind her.

"Sorry to interrupt you," a woman's voice said, "I just stopped in to have some fun." A woman stood behind her, leaning on the door frame. Andrea's eyes widened in fear.

"Wh- Who are you?! Get out of my house!" The stranger laughed, eyes turning black. "I don't think I'm leaving any time soon."

Andrea's heart rate calmed, and she sighed in relief. "Before you, uh, take my soul or whatever," Andrea started, "Would you mind looking up?"

The demon was clearly confused. It tilted its head back, and its eyes filled with fear. the stupid thing walked _right_ under a Devil's Trap! Andrea laughed at it, began straightening her hair again, and started to exorcise it.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas_,"

"No,_ wait! _Please, don't send me back to Hell!"

"_Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_"

"Please, _please! _Stop, it hurts!"

"_Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte_,"

The demon fell to its knees, pleading.

When Andrea finished exorcising it, she led the poor soul who had been possessed outside. Little did she know, Sam and Dean Winchester were sitting outside of her bathroom window, gawking. They were tracking that thing for months... And an amateur 24-year-old handled it without even trying.

* * *

Phew! That was short but difficult to write! Review, I may continue! Thanks! ^^ ~Specter


	2. Chapter 2

Around four minutes after she sent the damn thing back to Hell, there was a knock at Andrea's door. Rolling her eyes, she got up to answer it. Glancing at the mirror, she frowned. Only half of her hair was done, and having thick Mediterranian locks didn't help, either. She quickly tied it back and ran to the door. When she answered it, she was surprised to find two men at her doorstep.

One, who was obviously older but much shorter, didn't hesitate to say as soon as the door was opened, "It doesn't make much sense to cower in fear over another human, but sigh in relief when it's a demon. Why is that?" The tall one with the long hair socked the shorter man in the arm. His eyes widened as if to say, 'What did I do?' Shaking his head, the tall one said, "Sorry about my brother being so blunt. I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean." _Did he say... Winchester?_ Andrea thought to herself in disbelief. She had heard stories abou the legendary Winchester brothers, but she never imagined they could be so... Handsome!

"What's your name, kid? I don't think i've ever seen you before." "First of all," Andrea started, "I'm not a kid, I'm 25 (That wasn't completely true, her birthday wasn't for another month). And to answer your question, my name is Andrea Elles. I dont hunt, I just do it when my life is in danger. Always seems to find me," she sighed. There was a quick and rather awkward silence until Andrea said, "So, would you like to come inside?"

When they walked in her small living room, the Winchesters sat on the couch opposite from her. "So..." Sam began, "How did you start hunting?" Andrea bit her lip and felt her face heat a bit. She always hated telling this story to other hunters. It was so embarassing! "Well, unlike almost every other hunter on this planet, it isn't a sad story. I really regret even becoming a hunter. I wish I never got involved. Do you promise not to laugh at me?" She asked, slightly turning her face from them. They both nodded, now curious.

"Have you ever watched the show _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_?" She inquired timidly. Sam raised an eyebrow at this, but Dean snorted loudly. "So- so you mean to tell me," Dean said between breathy laughs, "That you started hunting because of some stupid television show?!" Andrea was blushing profusely. She deccided to bring some sarcasm into the conversation to calm her mad blush. "Yeah, pay attention." She sid with a serious tone. His smile dropped and he shut up.

"Anyway, when I was, like, nineteen or something, I was addicted to that dumb fucking show. I thought it was so cool that Buffy was a cheerleader _and _the chosen slayer! And how her mom didn't even know, oh, don't get me started. I always thought it would be so cool to hunt like that! So, me being the stupid teenager I was, I started reading vampire and demon lore. I didn't believe they were real, but then I became so infaatuated that I actually started looking for them! So, long story short, I bought wooden stakes and roasries off of Ebay, walked into an actual vampire's nest, and was extremely lucy there was an actual hunter there to save me. And if I had never done that, I wouldn't be in this mess."

It was silent after that. Nobody talked for about thirty seconds. Then, Dean cleared his throat and stood. "Well, that's different than any stoy I've heard. Now, we'd best be off, but if you ever need help, just give me a call." Dean handed a paper with a phone number on it, and, with tht, the Winchester brothers left.


	3. Quick note of possible discontinuation

Hello! This is regaurding the lack of updates for this one. I think I'm going to discontinue this story. It hasn't been doing well, and it's very stereotypical and repetitive. I don't like this one, but I might continue if the ratings go up. What do you think? Thanks! -Specter


End file.
